Telecommunications techniques have been limited to carrying communication signals over traditional communications networks, like the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN). Recently, however, telecommunications techniques have expanded beyond the PSTN to more sophisticated communication networks, like the Internet. As a result of Internet telephony, different data protocols have been devised to use IP networks for voice communications. One such protocol is Voice Over Internet Protocol (VoIP). VoIP is a term used in Internet telephony for a set of facilities for managing the delivery of voice information using the Internet Protocol (IP). In general, this constitutes communicating voice band information, such as speech, in digital form in discrete packets rather than in the traditional analog circuit-switched protocols of the PSTN.
As with any new technology, secondary considerations, like testing and maintenance equipment necessary to ensure the operation of VoIP, have lagged behind the advent of the VoIP technology itself. In particular, there currently is not a portable, ruggedized test set to allow field personnel to perform simple tests of the VoIP network and its services. The traditional PSTN setting has such a test device, called a butt-in set or “butt set.” This traditional butt set is an oversized, ruggedized telephone handset. The butt set has leads or wires usually at the bottom of the device. The leads often have connectors (e.g., alligator clips) that permit field personnel to tap into and test a particular phone line in locations where a standard RJ-11 phone jack is not available (e.g., in a wiring closet, at an outside vault, or cross-connect panel, etc.). The butt set also allows the field personnel to perform simple tests of phone lines, like determining the availability of a dial tone, for example.
However, currently there is not a butt set device for testing VoIP networks and its services. This is because current butt sets are designed to operate with the traditional PSTN analog voice lines, but cannot be used with VoIP's digital packetized services. As a result, field technicians have been forced to resort to other more complex and less portable methods and equipment for testing VoIP. However, these methods and equipment often do not permit the technician to test the VoIP network at any location in the network, like the traditional butt set. Nor do these present solutions provide a portable solution.
For example, field technicians may have to gain access to a customer premises to use premise VoIP phones where a VoIP gateway is accessible. This solution, however, by limiting the technician's access to the network within the customer premises, does not permit the technician to test the network at locations that may be more conducive to resolving a problem. In another example, technicians may have to resort to carrying standard commercial, nonruggedized VoIP phones having their own dedicated VOIP gateway. This unwieldy alternative may become even more complicated by the need for additional specialized equipment to test a particular network (e.g, a powerline modem for a powerline communication network).
Therefore, there is a need for a more efficient and portable technique for testing IP networks, including VoIP networks.